The wheels of a roller skate are attached to an axle through the engagement of a bearing by a nut that is affixed by threads to the axle. The type of material used in a wheel is normally determined by the surface on which a person will skate however most wheels are made from plastic such as the wheel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,189. In all roller skates, the material in the wheels or the bearing eventually wears requiring the replacement thereof by removing the nut from the axle. In order to enhance the appearance of a roller skate, wheels have been made of various colors that can often be selected to match an outfit of a skater. The roller skates function in an adequate manner but often a person may desire to have an appearance different from that of other skaters.